Shower Time With My Fiendish Onee-sama
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Title is self-explanatory. AyanexKasumi Shower Yuri Lemon One-Shot in which Kasumi is a fiend and Ayane can't deny her and they make love in the shower, with a little touch o' kinky. Read, Enjoy'n Review!


**Shower Time With My Fiendish Onee-sama**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

" _M-Mooouuu, Kasumi…Ka-aaa-sumi-nee-sama…Onee-sama, ahhh, can't I take a shower in peace?! Oh my Goood…mmmmhaah…~!"_

In hindsight, Ayane should have known what she signed up for when she finally put down her arms and embraced Kasumi as her beloved, her one and only girlfriend, long ago having run off together to start a new life by themselves.

Kasumi was as much of a gentle and loving sweetheart as she was an incredible lover…as well as massive pervert, almost a fiend. Why? In this instance, simple: Ayane had just been minding her own business, taking a nice and relaxing shower after working in their small house's vegetable patch, when all of a sudden, her older sister stepped into the shower with her younger sister and, much to Ayane's dismay and arousal, she had an article of clothing in her hands…

"K-Kasumi-nee-sama?! What the fu-? What are you doing wearing a swimsuit in the shower?! A-And, what are you doing with _that_ swimsuit in your ha-oh no, oh no, wait, wait, O-Onee-samaaa-ah~!" She didn't get to finish. Kasumi's impish smile and twinkling eyes said it all and there was no point in fighting it. It was a hopeless, unwinnable battle…and that was Ok with Ayane. Of course, it would take Kasumi way more effort to earn Ayane's praise…just this once…surely, just this one time!

Kasumi took her sweet time in putting on the _Rusalka_ on Ayane, a beautiful, skimpy piece, a skimpy black mesh one-piece with purple chest tie. The lukewarm water of the showerhead spraying over their bodies paled in comparison to the gentle heat that spread through Ayane's beautiful, curvaceous body as her beloved girlfriend-sister slowly put on the skimpy mesh one-piece on her body, groping and squeezing and just caressing every bit of skin she slid her hands and fingers along the process of dressing up Ayane in the Rusalka.

"Annnd there~! Haah, you look so cute in that, Ayane-chan~!" Kasumi cooed with a proud clap, smiling radiantly at her little half-sister while Ayane blushed hotly and moved her toe on the wet tile floor of the shower, looking at anywhere that wasn't Kasumi's direction, touching her arm and resting her forearm under her bosom in a most adorable and bashful fashion.

"T-Thanks, Onee-sama…y-you…you look…p-pretty…really pretty in your bikini too, Kasumi…" The ginger smiled a dazzling, closed-eye smile, letting off a lyrical giggle as she leaned forward in almost a model-like fashion, her long ponytail swinging gracefully with her moments for a bit, then getting matted to her shoulder and back by the still-running water of the shower.

And it was true. Kasumi looked really, oh-so-really pretty in her own swimsuit, _Geranium,_ a pink gradient string bikini with red heart connectors. Despite her girlfriend looking so beautiful and cute and wonderful, Ayane had to frown and put her hands on her wet hips.

"I still don't understand, Onee-sama…why _are_ we wearing bikinis in the shower? This makes no sense!" She gave Kasumi a questioning glare and crossed her arms under her chest. Kasumi smiled…and then, she _smiled_ and her eyes _twinkled._

"Ohhh, no reason, really…except _this~!"_ and then, Kasumi was pinning Ayane to the shower wall, the older sister taking her little sister's hands in hers and intertwining their fingers and then, holding their joined hands against the wall while giving Ayane a deep, hard, passionate kiss, their beautiful, skimpy swimsuit-clad bodies pressed flush together, their huge breasts mashing and molding with only the barrier between their skin being the bikinis tightly holding them in, Kasumi's thigh pressed flush up against Ayane's core, her womanhood quickly becoming moist with a liquid other than the shower water, which still sprayed them from above.

Both beautiful women in bikinis moaned and sighed and groaned into their kiss, their tongues intertwined half-way in each other's mouths, intertwined and caressing each other not unlike their intertwined hands and breasts mashing together.

And thus, this lead to the initial statement from Ayane about Kasumi's fiendish, hypersexual nature in their relationship. Kasumi giggled and smirked as she took Ayane by the side straps of Rusalka on Ayane's hips and used those to spin the purplenette around, thus ending up with Ayane's front pressed flush up against the shower wall, her bikini-clad breasts mashed into the wet tile, her mouth open in a silent gasp of surprise and pleasure.

Kasumi grinned and grabbed Ayane by the waist to pull her lower body up and into her own crotch and bending forward to lick and nip and leave love bites along Ayane's exposed spine, between her shoulder blades and then, kissing and nuzzling the back of Ayane's neck and head. The purplenette moaned upon feeling her big sister's huge breasts mash into her back, even despite the cloth of Geranium's pink cups, feeling the hardened nipples poke into her back.

"O-Onee-samaaa…hah, I, whyyyyy, Kaaa-sumi-nee-sama…~!"

"Chu~ Hah, you're so hot and sexy, Ayane-chan~ I'm sorry, but I couldn't take my eyes off of you while you were working in our garden, you looked so focused and responsible and just, haaah, you're too hot for your own good, Ayane-chan~!" Kasumi whispered hotly into Ayane's ear and then, made her moan by giving her a playful nip on the back of the neck and her earlobe afterwards.

Then, Kasumi took her hand to grab Ayane's both wrists in one fluid motion and then, she held the girl's hands together above her head and pressing them into the shower wall.

"Ayane-chan, I'm going to make love to you now, Ok~? Keep your hands still, up against the wall, alright? Let me touch and lick and suck and do whatever I want to you, Ok Ayane-chan, my sweet, beautiful, _sexy~_ Imouto-chan?" And thus, Ayane learned what _sex_ sounded like, with that husky purr of sheer sensuality and lust and love in her ear.

"…H-Hai, Onee-sama…yes…please, be gentle with me, mmmmhaah…~" Ayane was putty in Kasumi's embrace and they both knew it. Then, with that consensus, with Ayane's permission, Kasumi got to work.

The older sister's hands immediately flew up to cup Ayane's heavying breasts, up from Ayane's waist and down from above her head after the purplenette had obediently braced herself with her hands against the wet, warm shower wall with her hands as the lukewarm water peppered their bikini-clad bodies from above.

Ayane cried out, moaned and sighed, whimpered in pleasure as Kasumi squeezed, groped, kneaded, massaged and did whatever she wished to Ayane's large tits, touching her, squeezing and tweaking her nipples over and under the cloth of Rusalka that covered Ayane's breasts, Kasumi cooing and moaning alongside Ayane, breathing sweet nothings in the girl's ear as she herself felt a gentle, warm orgasm coming.

The two sisters felt a soft wave of heat coming their way both from Kasumi's expert, non-stop handling of her little sister's ample titty flesh, as well as the playful, gentle grinding of her bikini-clothed crotch against Ayane's ass, between whose cheeks Rusalka was wedged firmly and provided an incredible friction between Ayane's ass and Kasumi's crotch, in fact, her clit was hard and peeking from its hood, brushing with the most delicious friction into the cloth of her Geranium's bottoms.

And thus, just a simple, full, blissful minute of this sweet boob-handling and ass-humping, the two breath-taking bikini ninja girls came with a long, loud moan that ended in blissful, contended humming by both women.

"Hah…hah…Kasumi…onee-sama…onee-chan, please…pl-please, fuck me…put your fingers, put your tongue in me…put them anywhere, please, I'm burning up…mmmm…" Ayane moaned, whimpered, her head hung low and pressing her forehead against the shower wall in front of her, her purple locks matted to her skin via both sweat and shower water, and she even wiggled her butt into Kasumi's crotch, making both of them moan and whine softly at the friction.

"Yeeesss…yes, Ayane-chan~ As you wish, buuutttt!" Kasumi cooed into Ayane's ear and moved a hand to cup her chin and tilt her head to the side, giving her an impish smile, a smile at seeing the dazed, hazy-eyed look on Ayane's beautiful, blushing face. "Your bikini stays on~"

"O-Onee-sama…! Haah, mou, you're such a fiend! _K-Kuso!_ Ok! Ok, Onee-sama, please, make love to me wearing this bikini!"

Kasumi's response didn't come in the form of words but instead, it was a deep, hot kiss that soon echoed with Ayane's cries of pleasure in their lip lock upon feeling Kasumi move her hands and cup her pussy as well as her butt crack, and her index and middle fingers of one hand invade her aching womanhood as well as a middle finger slide effortlessly all the way to the knuckle into her anus, with Kasumi simply brushing to the side the cloth of Ayane's Rusalka bikini to gain that access to her little sister's holes.

The two had to break their lip lock so that Kasumi could relish in the lyrical cacophony of sounds of pleasure coming from Ayane's parted lips, the girl writhing and squirming under Kasumi's touch, this "attack on two fronts". She shook her head wildly, her purple locks fluttering every which way, the girl throwing her head back with ever-rising cries of pleasure as her beloved Onee-sama made love to her pussy and butthole at the same time.

"Oneeee…Onee-samaaa…more…more! More, fuck! Fuck me more!" Ayane cried out, her face completely flushed with a hot blush, her eyes half-lidded and hazy, begging her elder.

Kasumi smiled sweetly and pecked a writhing Ayane's cheek before jamming three fingers into her squelching, squirting pussy and using her thumb to poke and push around her aching clit and she added her index to her middle finger up Ayane's ass to add double the anal stimulation, all the while curling her fingers inside her little sister's pussy to touch _that sweet spot_ within her inner walls, evidence of which was the purple-haired ninja girl's body beginning to spasm and writhe and squirm, and her head whipping back as a primal scream of release tore from her throat.

Ayane's entire body seized, almost frozen in place for a split second, the girl screaming her throat raw with the sheer force of the orgasm Kasumi brought her into, and even as her sister rode this blissful high, her body descending into a shuddering, hot mess, Kasumi cooed sweet nothings in Ayane's ear as she kept fondling the purplenette down below, her fingers inside her anus and pussy working in tandem, in a oh-so-deliciously slow and gentle, tender motions to help the crimson-eyed young woman climb back down from her orgasmic high.

Ayane's legs eventually gave out from under her and Kasumi was quick to remove her fingers from her little sister's holes in order to catch her, and then, bring them down to rest on their butts on the wet tile floor of the shower as the lukewarm water kept peppering their beautiful, bikini-clad bodies, Kasumi gently, lovingly cradling Ayane in her lap, the violet ninja resting sideways in the ginger's embrace.

"Haaah…hah…onee-sama…Kasumi-nee-sama…you're such a kinky fiend…mou…" Ayane whimpered, completely spent, yet there was just the softest, slightest smile on her lips. Kasumi giggled and gave Ayane a tender, soft, unhurried kiss.

"I know. I love you too, Ayane-chan~"

"Now, I need another shower."

"Ooohhh~!"

"Onee-sama, no! Down, down! Bad Onee-sama!"

"Awwww, Ayane-chan, you're so mean!"

"…Ok. You can bathe with me…but get these bikinis off of us!"

"With pleasure~!"

So, with the benefit of hindsight…this wasn't so bad. Kasumi was a fiend…but she was Ayane's fiendish Onee-sama and girlfriend!

 **~The End~**

 **For Dawn of Chaos. This one's for you, Leah-chan, just 'cuz~! :3 I hope you enjoyed~! ;3**


End file.
